


Antidote - Kokichi Ouma. (Songfic.)

by Kaylercruel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Death, Final Thoughts, Killing harmony, Other, Spoilers, V3 - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylercruel/pseuds/Kaylercruel
Summary: (MAJOR V3 spoilers!)Kokichi Ouma's final thoughts before meeting his end.





	Antidote - Kokichi Ouma. (Songfic.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Beware of spoilers if you haven't played Danganronpa V3.  
> This is my first time doing a songfic, so I hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Here's a YouTube link to the song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kv10eAxJiM

 

      I climbed onto the press, exchanging one final look with Kaito Momota. A look of true horror was painted upon his face, while my expression morphed into a bland, dead one. I was still alive, but I already felt dead -- my time was nearing. I let a small sigh escape my lips, hearing the sound of Kaito coughing as he approached the lever. The only person that had witnessed my true character was going to meet his end shortly after me. He was the only person that I had admitted my true feelings to -- the only person that heard my final words; and yet, I still don’t think he believed me when I said that I hated the killing game and wanted it to end.

 

 

 _Finding refuge in my own lies_  
_"How are you?"_  
_"I'm doing alright"_  
_Small talk is a great disguise_  
_Just let me be, just let me be_

 

 

        The firm line my lips were in began to sink, morphing into a frown. As I looked at the press above me, my eyes began to cloud and my vision became blurry. Was it my tears or an effect from the poison? I bit my lip as it quivered slightly, then waterfalls came crashing down -- I had found my answer. Throughout the class trials, I had ridiculed the various culprits for hiding behind layers of deceit, but I had been doing the exact same thing. I was the one truly hiding behind a layer of deceit.

 

 

 _Empty thoughts start to crowd my mind_  
_Am I only living, living to survive?_  
_Shake it off but I've lost the drive_  
_Just let me be just let me be_  
_Let me be, okay_

 

 

        In order to survive in the world, sometimes you have to lie. When the world takes everything from you before you have it in the first place, you just have to take what is rightfully yours. When the world throws burdens upon your shoulders, sometimes you have to rebel -- you can’t always be the honest, innocent angel everyone expects. In a world where the odds were stacked against me, I made my own path. I’d be lying if I said it was a respectable, honorable path, but it was a path nonetheless. I had survived, but that didn’t mean I was left uscathed. I had wounds long before the killing game started.

 

 

 _No one knows what goes on up inside my head_  
_There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread_  
_No one knows what goes on up inside my head_  
_They don't think I need help_  
_But I'm scaring myself_  
_I just want to be okay_  
_I just want to be okay_

 

 

        In the end, I didn’t want to lie to myself anymore. I was in my safe haven -- my mind. My mind was a place where no one could judge or deceive me, and yet, I had been lying to myself for a long time. In the safe place where I could be free, I created an alternate version of myself -- a fake persona. It felt wrong, and yet, I felt I needed it in order to survive -- it had served me for a majority of my life. When I entered the killing game, I truly embraced the imposter -- my fake personality.

 

 

  
_All the voices in my head are coming to life_  
_They're getting louder and I'm, I'm terrified_  
_How do you run from your own mind?_  
_Is this what I've become?_  
_Take it back what have I done_

 

 

        I found out rather quickly that my true, unrefined nature would put me in the ground. Lies, deceit, malice -- they were the ingredients for my new self, or rather, my imposter. In a world that showers you with nothing but indignity -- what goes around, comes around; and thus, I became the very thing I loathed. In a game of death, only one person offered me a hand, and I took advantage of his kindness. In order to survive, sometimes you have to lie -- sometimes you have to embrace the malice. Life has always been a game of survival, even before the killing game -- and yet, I feel the regret looming over me.

 

 

 _No one knows what goes on up inside my head_  
_There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread_  
_No one knows what goes on up inside my head_  
_They don't think I need help_  
_But I'm scaring myself_  
_I just want to be okay_  
_I just want to be okay_

 

 

        My entire existence was about to be remembered as a lie -- those left alive will remember me for who I made up, not for who I truly was -- or at least, that was what I feared. In an attempt to put an end to the game, I decided to sacrifice myself for my final plan. I allowed Kaito’s precious Maki to continue living -- it was what he would have wanted most, right? In the end, will they see that my intentions weren’t full of malice? I could have taken the antidote myself -- I could have sacrificed Kaito and Maki; and yet, I decided to save a couple of students that couldn’t care less about my well being. In the end, I hope my plan ends up saving every one of them -- exposing the mastermind once and for all. The antidote could have allowed me to continue living, but it wouldn’t have truly cured me. My plan to save the remaining students -- that was the true antidote that could save my soul.  In the end, I hope my lies can save them all -- then maybe they will finally realize that lies aren’t always told with bad intentions.

 

 

  
_No one knows what goes on up inside my head_  
_There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread_  
_But I didn't think the antidote was in my hands_  
_I can change my plans I can change my plans_

 

 

        As I blankly stared up at the press, it began to lower itself. The metallic sound of the press rang through my ears, causing my stomach to churn -- or maybe that was just the poison? I swallowed roughly, tear stains adorning my cheeks. Normally, in a moment like this I would smile, but I didn’t want my final moments to be fake. My lips curved downwards as I gritted my teeth in anticipation. I began to feel claustrophobic as the press was merely inches away from my face -- I was horrified.

 

 

 _I tried to find my reflection on the glass_  
_But all I ever saw were the things I lacked_  
_All the smudges on the mirror made me go insane_  
_All I ever thought I was_  
_Was a mistake_

 

 

        “I’m not going to make it,” I said, painfully letting out my signature laugh. It didn’t sound happy, or cheerful -- it was soaked in fear. “I’m not going to be okay.”

 

  
  
_No one knows what goes on up inside my head_  
_There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread_  
_No one knows what goes on up inside my head_  
_Up inside my head_  
_Up inside my head_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Kokichi Ouma x Readers if you would like. Thank you. ♥
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037021
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246568


End file.
